La vida que soñé
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Siempre ha estado con él, en el aire, en las hojas otoñales de aquel venidero invierno, en su sonrisa de niña, en ese camisón largo y amplio, en ese tierno bulto que hay en su cuerpo, en la vida que lleva adentro/—. La primera vez que la conocí…, fue cuando me enamoré de ella [Intercambio navideño, Naruto Dark Side] [•Sasusaku•]


**Título:** La vida que soñé

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera, Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku.

**Advertencias:** Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Solo aquí.

**_[ Para Amy o Zhang96_****_]_**

_|| Amy de corazón, querrás matarme (?); con todo mi cariño para ti. Gracias por todo este año lleno de diversión y shippeo. Este fue un buen año ya que pude conocerte mejor(: || Amo nuestras pláticas, guapa. Te quiero mucho!, que este año que viene te colme de bendiciones y que sigamos en contacto. Ojala te guste, le puse todo mi kokoro gueeeeeeei y cursi ||_

.

* * *

.

_**[** **L**a vida que soñé **]**_

_._

_._

Aun no tiene claro el momento en que la comenzó a notar. Quizá fue aquella vez en la hicieron, por primera vez, contacto visual. En la caja de arena donde solían jugar. Donde ella solía llorar, donde él la solía ignorar. Quizá fue cuando sintió su primer sonrojo ocasionado por aquellas dos mujeres, amigas de toda la vida. Cuando su madre sugirió a la madre de Sakura, aquella tarde, que quizá en un futuro serian familia política. Que él y Sakura algún día se casarían.

.

O quizá fue en la academia, cuando ella lo veía a hurtadillas en cada esquina del edificio, aun sin hablarle. Fastidiosa como la Hyuga, esa niña de ojos perlas que parecía tener el mismo complejo que la pelirrosa, solo que para con Naruto. Aquella de los ojos verdes, grandes y brillosos. Aquella misma niña que osó invadir territorio Uchiha –luego de la masacre- solo para dejar un pequeño arreglo de flores mal cortadas frente a la que fuera su casa, y rendir una oración.

.

Sasuke la vio aquella vez corriendo por las mismas calles por las que él solía correr esperanzado y lleno de alegría luego de un día espléndido en la academia. Cuando aún había familia con la cual compartir, cuando aún tenía una madre con la cual sonreír, cuando tenía un padre al cual querer enorgullecer, cuando aún tenía a un hermano al que admirar.

.

Quizá todo empezó cuando se volvieron _genin_ y los asignaron a estar en el mismo equipo. Cuando ella se volvió más parlanchina que nunca, cuando no dejaba de seguirlo. Quizá fue la manera, en que por primera vez, sintió calidez en el pecho luego de regresar de un abismo de muerte tras la batalla con Haku.

.

Fue el color que él definió como el mismo cielo. No azul, ni mucho menos blanco. Rosa. Lo primero que vio cuando regresó a la vida.

.

Quizá fue la manera en que inconscientemente la comenzó a mirar. En que el deseo de querer engrandecer su orgullo –y hacerla sentir mejor- lo llevó a halagarla por sus excepcionales habilidades como ninja aquella vez en la primera etapa del examen _chunnin._ Quizá fue solo compañerismo pero es algo que nunca había hecho por nadie más. En cada gesto torpe, en cada sonrojo incipiente, en cada sonrisa dedicada. Ella fue la valentía enardecida de protegerlo en el bosque de la Muerte. Fue la fuerza que apretó su mano tras el sello maldito.

.

Fue cada una de las veces que lo salvó, y él sin estar agradecido. Ella estuvo en sus pesadillas pero también estuvo en sus más hermosos sueños. Sakura fue cada una de las lágrimas que Sasuke derramó en silencio en los momentos infinitos similares al infierno. Quizá fue el recuerdo de sus ojos, la curvatura de sus rosados labios, la esbeltez de sus risueñas pestañas.

.

Hoy día, el quizá ya no es una opción. Ese _"quizá"_ se ha vuelto un hecho. Ese quizá es el cabello rosa de Sakura rozando con el suyo justo ahora. Es la torpeza de sus manos mientras intenta acomodar ese extraño aparato de resolución extraña frente a ellos. Justo en la mesita de su nuevo pequeño y cálido hogar. Es el ceño fruncido de Sasuke por creer que el capricho de la pelirrosa lo hará avergonzarse.

.

—¿Estás listo? —Sasuke no emula respuesta, pues justo ahora carece de valor para mirar al lente de esa _"modernidad",_ obsequio de Naruto—, al menos sonríe un poco —la testarudez de Sakura hace que él ladee, con sobre esfuerzo, una sonrisa—, bien. Aquí vamos…, Sarada-chan

.

De todas las proposiciones pre maternales, esta ha sido la peor y la más vergonzosa a la que le ha tocado acceder, y por supuesto hacer. Pero incluso ahora le parece gracioso, incluso quizá le parece infantil al igual que le parece la idea más idónea de hacer las cosas a su manera. Porque ella es así; porque ella es…

.

—Cariñosa

.

—Y él quejica

.

—Bipolar —refuta él embozando la gracia propia de la diversión, y es Sakura la que infla las mejillas, volviendo a plantarse frente al lente de aquel extraño aparato.

.

—Infantil

.

—Descuidada —Sakura rueda los ojos, riendo.

.

—Olvidadizo —Sasuke la mira de reojo, en desacuerdo, pero procura seguirle la corriente.

.

—Tu madre tiene manías que me estresan todos los días —y los rememora, esos piquetitos que le da en las mejillas mientras duerme, y recuerda esa risita armoniosa de niña traviesa. Como ahora que, mientras que están frente a la cámara, ella no hace más que sonreír y pensar en la cara que Sarada podría poner el día que vea aquel video improvisado. Cuando pasen los años y ella pueda ver a su padre y a su madre describiéndose entre ellos, otorgándole algo que los recuerde, para que así nunca olvide de donde proviene.

.

De pronto la diversión disminuye, y la calma en los ojos de Sasuke se vuelve perpetua. Toma la mano de ella, y sin mirar a la cámara, se sumerge en sus ojos y en el mar verde que hay en ellos.

.

—No he contado las veces que tu madre me ha dicho _"Te quiero",_ pero sé que son muchas —la pelirrosa suspira, sonriendo con cariño. Absortos han dejado de mirar fijamente al frente.

.

Quizá porque Sakura es la única persona que puede sacarlo de quicio, pero siempre está ahí, a cada momento. En los momentos tristes, en los momentos donde hay más soledad, en los momentos en los que debe ser fuerte.

.

—Aunque no lo admita, Sasuke-kun se preocupa demasiado por las cosas —le guiña el ojo, obteniendo un gruñido de su parte.

.

…

.

—De acuerdo, soy orgulloso

.

—Y yo cabezota, pero si no es con él…

.

—Ni ella es conmigo…

.

_Que se detengan los latidos, porque no les encontraría sentido._

_._

_La gente puede seguir hablando, la gente puede seguir llamándonos inmaduros. La gente puede llamarle imposible, decadente, raro, complicado, difícil, doloroso, lamentable. Todas las personas del mundo podrían llamarlo de cualquier otra forma. Pero siguen pasando los días y sigo sin encontrar la definición exacta de esto._

_._

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun —el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke es lo único que enfoca ahora la lente de la cámara. Solo él, su polera negra, sus cabellos largos y desgreñados, y el fondo blanco.

.

—La…, la primera vez que… —carraspea, bajando la mirada con la vergüenza incipiente—. L-la primera vez que la conocí… —a lo lejos se escuchan las risitas de Sakura, en algún punto escondido que la cámara no puede captar—. Deja de reírte —refuta él.

.

—Lo siento, lo siento —pronuncia ella con voz risueña. Sasuke hace un mohín, volviendo al frente—, anda, díselo a tu hija

.

—La primera vez que la conocí fue cuando… —se muerde el labio, entrecierra los ojos, las orejas se le tiñen, incluso hasta la nariz. La mira de reojo, muriéndose de risa, y entonces es cuando piensa en lo bella que es, que incluso ahora cuando se encuentra en el sillón solo, siempre ha sabido que ella está con él. Que quizá siempre ha estado ahí, en el aire, en las hojas otoñales de aquel venidero invierno, en su sonrisa de niña, en ese camisón largo y amplio, en ese tierno bulto que hay en su cuerpo, en la vida que lleva adentro—. La primera vez que la conocí… fue cuando me enamoré de ella

.

La sonrisa de Sakura emula a sorpresa, y mientras Sasuke se levanta –no sin antes mover la cámara un poco- para abrazarla y besarla, lo entiende.

.

_Algunas personas viven en una casa en la colina, y quisieran que fuera en otro lugar. Pero no pueden encontrar lo que más desean. Pero yo, incluso ahora cuando estoy solo escribiendo estas letras, siempre he sabido que cada vez que estoy con ella, me encuentro en casa._

_._

_Y que cuando Sarada lea, vea, y se ría de esto, me daré por satisfecho._

_._

_Porque ésta es la vida que soñé._

_._

_._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

_**N**otas:_

Hace muuuucho tiempo, -creo que estaba en secundaria- vi un video de dos chavos "_describiéndose el uno al otro"._ No recuerdo el nombre del video la verdad, pero recuerdo mas o menos los diálogos o al menos de que iba, y parte de ello lo usé en este one-shot. De lo que me acordé xD, pero básicamente la idea era que Sasuke y Sakura grabaran un video para cuando Sarada creciera, y ella pudiese verlo.

Ademas de que espero haber cumplido con el regalo de Amy ;_; , sino me mato.

Guapa, ¡te quiero mucho! , espero te haya gustado. ¿Sospechabas que yo te regalaría? hahaha , lo mas chistoso es que siempre comentábamos sobre el avance de nuestros one-shots para este intercambio, hahaha y yo casual hablándole que aun no lo tenia xD , soy buena actriz (?) :v

En fin, de igual manera aprovecho rápidamente este espacio para desearles a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Que se colmen de bendiciones y muchas cosas buenas. Este año conocí a gente maravillosa, al igual que me hice de enemigos, pero...¿que tiene de divertido jugar a lo seguro? hahaha, aprendí muchas cosas y hoy en día puedo decir que este año fue fructífero para mi en muchos aspectos, tanto en la universidad, como personal. He madurado.

En fin, me reservaré mi _"super comentario cursi"_ para el 24, cuando lo publique en mi muro de face (link en mi perfil lalala)

¡Chao!

**PD1. _"Permite sanar tu corazón"_ **lo continuaré iniciando el año, hahaha necesito descansar mínimo dos semanas luego de tanta presión. Calculo que a mas tardar en Febrero estará finalizado ;_;

**PD2.** Tengo pensado subir un ultimo One-shot a finales de Diciembre, para cerrar el año :v por si estaban con el pendiente (?)

l

l

l

v

**_No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
